Arranged
by JK Writes
Summary: A little story where Ciel and Ririchiyo meet. Sorry for the OOCness!
1. Meeting

**Okay! Just to clear things out a bit, this is an AU where Soushi and Ririchiyo don't live in Ayakashikan, but in a mansion. Might be a little confusing, but I hope you'll like it!**  
 **I also refer Soushi as Ririchiyo's butler, I forgot if they do that in the anime/manga, but it's how I'm going with this.**

 **I'm so sorry for any OOCness.**

 **-;-**

Ririchiyo tapped her foot, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall. Soushi said they had company at two, and she didn't see a single soul in sight. She sighed, deciding to sit down in an armchair, throwing her legs over one of the rests, leaning back on the other.

 _5:23_

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't particularly like Soushi to be late for a meeting of any sort, much less twenty-three minutes. Ririchiyo grabbed a book from the coffee table and started reading. After a few minutes, she was zoned out on her book, that she didn't notice the door opening.

 **Mystery Person POV**

"Where are we going Sebastian?" I asked, tapping my fingers on my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at the grey-haired man who sat opposite of Sebastian and I in the limousine. "We are going to Soushi-san's house, young master." Sebastian answered, gesturing to 'Soushi'. "And may I ask why?"

"Before he died, your father arranged you and Soushi-san's master to meet." The second Sebastian said 'master' Soushi smiled. "I'm sure Ririchiyo-sama will be happy to meet you." He said. I raised a brow, before looking out the window.

 **(By now you can probably tell 'Mystery Person' is Ciel... So-)**

 **Ciel's POV**

After a few minutes of tuning out Sebastian's and Soushi's conversation, I saw a building getting closer. Soon, we turned and stopped in front of the gate. "We are here!" Soushi said, grinning, as he stepped out of the limousine. Sebastian and I followed after him, not as... enthusiastic as him.

"Why am I meeting this person?" I asked. Sebastian cleared his throat. "You'll find out soon, bocchan." He said, a small grin on his face. I frowned. I stared at the door where Soushi had waited for us. "Ririchiyo-sama must be waiting inside." He said, opening the door.

He lead us to a room upstairs. "I'll go see if Ririchiyo-sama is ready." Soushi bowed, before entering the room. "Ririchiyo-sama, our guests are here!" Soushi said. When there was no response, I looked at Sebastian, who had a palm pressed against his forehead. "What-"

"I'm sorry Ririchiyo-sama! I'm a terrible butler!" I looked back into the room, to see Soushi on his knees with a sword in his hand. I looked at the armchair he was talking to, and saw a girl jump off of it.

"Don't kill yourself!" She scolded, taking the sword from him. "Where did he..." I looked at Sebastian, who had a fist to his mouth, shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't take-" The girl stopped when she noticed us at the door.

The girl had dark purple hair and purple eyes. A pair of glasses settled on her nose. She had the sword and a book in both of her hands.

 **Ririchiyo's POV**

In the middle of my rant, I finally noticed the two people at the door. A very tall man with black hair looked like he was trying his hardest not to smile, by shoving his fist in his mouth or something. Next to him was a short male, who looked around my size and age, with dark navy blue hair and eyes. Although, one of his eyes were covered with a black eyepatch.

I cleared my throat, hiding the sword behind my back. "Welcome to our home. Sorry you had to see that." I said calmly. "Oh! Ririchiyo-sama, this Ciel-san and Sebastian-san." Soushi said, moving a hand towards the two. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ririchiyo." I bowed slightly, before taking off my glasses, and putting my book down. Ciel and Sebastian walked towards us.

"Now," I started. "Why are they here?" I asked, tilting my head.

 **Third Person POV**

Soushi and Sebastian looked at each other with an uneasy look. "Please tell me you two aren't eloping." Ciel said. Ririchiyo laughed out loud, covering her mouth. Sebastian and Soushi looked at Ciel with a disgusted and shocked look. Ciel however, had his focus on the girl beside him, who looked ready to fall over.

"We aren't eloping!" Soushi yelled, blushing. Ririchiyo laughed harder, pointing at the two butlers. After she calmed down, Ririchiyo was pink from laughing. "S-Sorry, Soushi... Sebastian... But..."

"I've always suspected something from you, Soushi." This time both Ciel and Ririchiyo started laughing. Sebastian looked mortified for two reason. One, their masters were implying that they were gay, which they aren't, and Ciel was laughing. Ciel. Was. Laughing. With all the work he had been doing recently, he hasn't heard his master laugh in a while.

"I'm not gay!" Soushi whined. Ririchiyo and Ciel were too busy leaning on each other, clutching their stomachs to pay attention to their butlers. Suddenly, Kyra and Lia, two maids that work for Ririchiyo, walked in. "What's this I hear about Soushi-san being gay?" Kyra asked, smirking.

Soushi grabbed a nearby pillow and stuffed it in his face. "And you two are...?" Lia asked, tilting her head, causing her red hair to cascade over her shoulder. "I'm Sebastian, and he is Ciel. We have a meeting with Soushi-san and Ririchiyo-sama." Soushi stiffened when he heard 'meeting' and straightened his back, regaining his posture. "If you two don't mind, the meeting is private." He said, smiling softly at the two. Kyra's eyes narrowed, before she turned to Ririchiyo.

Ririchiyo cleared her throat again, and stopped laughing, Ciel right behind her. "Soushi-san is right. Can you please leave?" Ririchiyo asked. Kyra and Lia nodded, bowing, before exiting the room.

A silence settled between the four. "Are you going to explain now?" Ciel asked, leaning on his hand. Sebastian and Soushi sighed.

"As you know Ciel," Ririchiyo gazed at Ciel, before paying attention to the two butlers. "your father planned this meeting. Now that you two are eighteen, you are old enough to know." Sebastian said. Ririchiyo and Ciel were getting impatient. "Know what?!" Ririchiyo demanded.

"Youreinanarrangedmarriage...!" Soushi said quickly. Ririchiyo and Ciel blinked, as if they didn't hear him.

"Pardon?" Ririchiyo said slowly. "We didn't hear what you said," Ciel followed, a blank look gracing his features. "You're in an arranged marriage." Sebastian said, sighing. "We're what?!" Ciel and Ririchiyo jumped up from their seats. Their cheeks were light pink, and they refused to look at each other.

"I-I'm sorry..." Soushi said, backing away at the sight of the two angry masters.

"How long has this been planned?" Ririchiyo asked, sitting down again. Ciel sighed, before following her actions. "Since before you were born, masters." Sebastian said.

Ciel's eye twitched. "Before... What if I was a girl? Or she was a boy? What then?" He demanded. "Then..." Sebastian had no answer for this one. Soushi weakly grinned. "I-I'm really sorry about the sudden announce-"

"When would the wedding be?" Ririchiyo asked, resting her cheek on her hand. Ciel was doing the same thing, on the other side of the couch. Soushi leaned towards Sebastion. "S-Sebastian-san... They're too calm for my liking... it's creeping me out..." He murmured. The said butler nodded curtly.

"Just tell us," Ciel said, getting impatient. "Well, it was planned for bocchan's nineteenth birthday..." Sebastian said. "My... nineteenth birthday? But that's..."

"Next week, I know." Sebastian looked between the two, and the blush on their cheeks was slowly getting redder with each passing second. "B-But... Even if we did have the..." Ririchiyo's cheeks got redder. "... w-wedding next week, what about all the things we would have to prepare!" She stuttered.

"I-I don't think you could prepare a we-wedding in a week!" Ciel said, his own cheeks turning a dark shade of pink. "Actually..." Soushi let out a nervous chuckle. Ririchiyo deadpanned. "You already planned it didn't you?" She questioned.

Soushi and Sebastian quickly nodded. Ririchiyo and Ciel glanced at each other before glaring at their butlers.

"Y-Young master!"

"R-Ririchiyo-sama!"

"AND STAY THERE UNTIL WE TELL YOU TO MOVE!"

The two left the room with their backs straight, slightly panting. Kyra and Lia quickly peaked in the room only to see the two butlers tied to two chairs, their heads bowed in sorrow. The two girls sweat dropped, and quickly looked away, pretending to be busy with cleaning.

 **-;-**

 **I'm probably going to make this a two-shot, just in case anyone wants to read about the wedding.**

 **Also, I'm writing this because I actually ship these two, because they seem so alike, yet so different and... Don't question my ships. And I haven't seen any FF on these two, so I was like; "Why not write one myself?" So I did... And...**

 **Sorry... ._.**

 **TBC**


	2. Wedding Pt 1

The next few days were pretty awkward for Ciel and Ririchiyo.

And their butlers were stuck in their chairs for an hour before their masters 'let' them free. Although they could have broken free at any time, they had to obey their masters, right?

Anyway, the Phantomhive pair were to stay at Ririchiyo's mansion for a few days, which turned into a week.

And now, it was their wedding day.

 **With Ririchiyo...**

The purple-haired girl grunted as Kyra pulled the strings on her corset. "Sorry, Ririchiyo-sama, but this is necessary for your dress." Lia said, holding up the white gown. They had decided to have a western wedding, using a white dress, of Ririchiyo's choice, instead of a white kimono.

"Are you done yet?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Hai." Kyra tied everything together, and took a step back.

"You look wonderful, Ririchiyo-sama!" She exclaimed giving the said girl a thumbs up. In return, Ririchiyo merely glared at her while panting. "It's time, Ririchiyo-sama!" Soushi said, peaking his head in. His eyes widened at the sight of her, before returning to normal.

After all, he did have a crush on her once. However, that was over now, and he had eyes for a different girl. "N-Now?" Ririchiyo stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"Go on! Soushi-san is going to walk you down in place of your father." Lia said. Ririchiyo looked down, before nodding. Just as she was exiting the room, Kyra stopped her, yelling 'Wait, wait, wait!'

Turning around, she was face to face with Kyra, who was holding up a beautiful veil.

Ririchiyo looked down. Her dress was simple, yet stunning. It had one sleeve that reached her elbow. The skirt itself dragged behind her, and the veil would add to that length. Around her waist was a dark purple sash that tied together in the back with a large bow.

"Wouldn't that be too much-"

"Nonsense! It would look perfect, and look!" Kyra showed her a tiara with purple jewels that matched the sash. "It matches." Lia said softly. "Well..."

"You know, they are getting quite restless out there. Ciel looks bored on that stage." Soushi said, reminding them of the time. "Okay, fine! Put it on quickly." Ririchiyo gave in.

Kyra squealed, before putting the crown on, followed by the veil. Ririchiyo gave herself a quick glance in the mirror. They had curled her hair, so now it reached just under her chest, and they put makeup on her face. Sighing, she wrapped an arm around Soushi's and followed Kyra and Lia out, as they were her 'flower girls'.

They had insisted.

The girls, Kyra and Lia, opened the door to the reception hall where the wedding was taking place. Immediately, the tune to 'Here Comes The Bride' started playing.

Ririchiyo inhaled deeply, before slowly walking down the aisle, towards her soon-to-be husband. Looking around the room, she was in awe of the decorations. Soushi and Sebastian had not let her see any of the hall, so she had no idea it was going to look like this.

There were a few round tables outside of the aisle, a bouquet of purple and blue roses in a vase on each one of them. There was white cloth dangling from the ceiling, giving it a beautiful effect.

At the altar, was Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian was going to be the Priest for them. He, of course, was wearing his usual attire of a suit. Ciel was also wearing a suit, a regular black suit, white shirt and blue tie. Although their colors weren't the same, purple and blue do look good together.

Ririchiyo could have sworn she saw a dust of pink on Ciel's cheeks.

Noticing her nervousness, Soushi gave her a quick smile, before leaving her at the altar, staring at Ciel.

If you couldn't tell, it was pretty awkward.


	3. Author's Note

**So, I'm sorry.**

 **I haven't updated much (other than yesterday, Arranged) on any of my stories.**

 **So, yes. I'm alive. So... my reason for not updating for once is not school.**

 **It's life, as cliche as that sounds.**

 **Before you worry or anything, I am not quitting Wattpad or Fanfiction.**

 **I love writing too much to do that.**

 **Anyway, as I was saying, my reason for not updating is actually somewhat depressing.**

 **So, my friend, the one that was in a coma, is alive and on her way to recovery. I was ecstatic. But then, a month later I was feeling depressed again. Maybe it was the fights I was having with my family, my friends, or I was just going through some depressing teenager phase.**

 **I don't know, but I cried almost everyday. And this happened about two months ago. A few days ago, however, I felt like I hit rock bottom. I felt like everyone I knew hated me. I cried for a bit, before my phone buzzed, and it was a Wattpad notification. Someone liked my stories. This got me thinking.**

 **Why am I so sad? I have people out there, who don't even know me, who like my stories.**

 **People that actually like what I do. So, this got me up and I've started writing again. I can't tell you how happy I am to say that. So yes, My Angel is almost done. Yes, I will start updating I'm Back!.**

 **I will start writing again.**

 **I'm really sorry I made you read all of that depressing crap, but I feel much better now after letting that off my chest!**

 **Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot lately.**

 **I promise to try a lot more.**

 **Love,**

 **JK Writes**


End file.
